Training Together
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Stemming from a quick Barracks conversation between Frederick and Robin just before Chapter 5 of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Frederick offers to help train a woman he still doesn't entirely trust.


"Your posture could still use work, you know," Frederick said, trying to keep his voice neutral. He still didn't quite trust the new tactician, even though Chrom has been quick to. But if she was going to continue traveling with them despite his protests, he might as well try to improve her fighting skills where he could.

The tactician turned to face him, her cheeks tinged with pink. She put her hand over her mouth for a moment, stifling a nervous noise – not quite a laugh, not quite a gasp. "My posture?" she asked in return, her cheeks flushing a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Yes. I've seen you fight, now, a few times, Robin. And your posture might be fine when you're casting spells – I have no advice to give there – but as far as your swordplay..." Frederick cleared his throat, then continued, "There is room for improvement."

Robin blinked, still blushing – probably from nerves, Frederick reasoned. "Are you...making an offer?" she asked cautiously.

"Perhaps we could train together," her offered. He supposed he hasn't been direct enough to begin with.

"That would be such a help, thank you!" she said, a smile lighting up her face.

Frederick fought to keep his face stoic. He hated to admit it, but there was something disarming and genuine about her smile – he had noticed it every time. Somewhere inside himself, he thought he could feel the distrust he initially felt toward Robin start to crack. "Shall we?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't betray him. Everything would work better if she didn't realize he had just barely started to trust her – after all, the feeling could turn sour as quickly as it began.

He didn't wait for her to respond. Instead, he walked out of the barracks and into the training ground, expecting Robin to follow.

She tired more quickly than he had expected her to. A mere half hour into their training session, Robin was breathing hard, showing strain. It was a wonder that she was able to last for an entire battle, Frederick thought to himself as they walked back inside. Although she had insisted she could keep going, Frederick knew that it was better not to push her too hard – yet. After all, she didn't rely exclusively on swordplay in battle – she didn't have to. Magic, it seemed, came more easily to her.

"I don't know how you manage," Robin said, her breathing ragged and labored. "You..." she trailed off. Underneath her already flushed features, Frederick thought he could see her start to blush.

"I have protected Prince Chrom for many years, and before that, I went through extensive training," he told her, punctuating the words with a single nod.

"Well, all of that certainly seems to have built up your endurance," the tactician said with a nervous laugh. "Maybe someday I'll get there, too."

"With enough practice and guidance, it is possible," Frederick told her, with an uncharacteristic shrug.

They placed their practice weapons back on the rack, the meeting of dull metal and wood filling the momentary silence.

Somehow, when the weapons had been returned, he felt compelled to say something. "You know, I ride ahead of the group and pick up rocks and stones, to remove them from the path." Robin peered at him curiously, as though she wasn't sure where the information was coming from. In turn, Frederick cleared his throat and continued. "It wouldn't do for any of our party to twist an ankle."

Robin stifled a giggle and seemed to mumble something under her breath that sounded like "not for a pebble collection," be he couldn't be sure.

"What was that?" Frederick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. Her breathing had slowed since they came inside, and the pinkness of her face had started to disappear as well, Frederick noticed. "Thank you for training me," Robin added quickly, her gaze flicking downward.

"It was no trouble," Frederick said neutrally, but he was taken off guard. He hadn't expected her to be so...endearing.

A nervous smile spread over Robin's features. "But I appreciate it nonetheless. On, in fact, I – now I owe you a favor in return." Her tone was suddenly insistent, even urgent...and there was something else to it, too, that he couldn't quite identify.

"Comrades help each other out."

"Exactly, and you helped me, so...it should be my turn to help you."

Frederick sighed, trying to think what he could possibly request from her. Nothing came immediately to mind...

"-a future favor, then, perhaps," Robin insisted, though Frederick only heard the tail end of what she had been saying. "But," she said, her voice changing subtly to be more throaty, and...perhaps sultry? Frederick, again, didn't have time to put his finger on it before she continued, "I don't want to be in your debt forever."

Her tone set his nerves tingling, anticipating something he wasn't going to allow to come. Frederick cleared his throat, for all the good it did him. "I'll try to collect soon," he assured her, his voice coming out somewhat more strangled than he was used to. Somewhere deep down, he was reminded that he still didn't know if he could trust Robin.

But then she looked down and bit her lip, before looking back up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Frederick." It almost sounded like a command.

A deep breath did nothing to clear his head, to calm his nerves. He was going to-

"Frederick, Robin?"

Whatever moment they were having was over. The pair looked to the source of the voice.

"How long have you been standing there, Kellam?" Frederick asked, trying to sound professional and neutral, instead of caught off guard.

"You mean you didn't seem me?" Kellam groaned, shaking his head. "Not long – Chrom just wanted me to come get you."

"We'll follow you out, then Kellam," Robin said with a giggle.

As soon as the other man turned to leave, she mouthed to Frederick, "I owe you."


End file.
